Episode 3780 (1st July 2004)
Plot Charity turns down Tom’s offer of lunch in Hotten and takes off with Syd instead, making sure that Tom sees the big kiss she gives Syd as she gets into the van. When Charity returns from lunch Tom tells her he's too old to play games and he wants to be with her. Charity tells Tom that she wants to be with someone who trusts her implicitly and she doesn’t think he does because he’ll always believe his family before her. Tom drives off in a hurry and Charity thinks she's blown it until Tom returns with an engagement ring and a marriage proposal. When Shelley turns up late for work, Steph takes her into her office and warns her not to back out of her promise not to move to Spain. Later on Shelley stands up to Steph and tells her that she won’t be bullied and she's off to Spain with Alan. However, her resolve crumbles when Alan tells her he is planning to book a flight and she tells him that she can’t go to Spain. Alan immediately spots Steph's handiwork in Shelley's sudden change of heart, but Shelley insists that she has genuine reservations about moving abroad. Scott returns his car keys to Zoe and reacts angrily when she says that she would like him to keep it so that he can take Jean out in it. Scott asks her why everything has to be about what she wants? Later, Zoe tracks miserable Scott down in Café Hope and tells him that there will always be a home for him at Home Farm if he wants it. The tension between Diane and Val reaches boiling point when Val discovers that her sister has tried to offload her onto Alan by asking him whether he would take Val on at the B&B. As the two sisters square up in the backroom at The Woolpack. the customers hear the sound of smashing crockery! Chas sets out to impress Carl by offering to cook him his favourite meal. Only snag is she's never made a chilli before and wonders whether baked beans would do instead of kidney beans. Danny is less impressed with Chas and Carl when they borrow his Polaroid camera to take some naughty snaps of one another. Cast Regular cast *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Carl King - Tom Lister *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Christopher Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler Guest cast *Monique Jerboquet - Jo Pridding Locations *Main Street *The Grange B&B - Exterior *The Woolpack - Exterior, bar, hallway, backroom *Post Office/Café Hope - Café, shop floor *Pear Tree Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Pollard's Factory - Factory floor, office *Home Farm - Dining room, kitchen *Holdgate Farm - King & Sons office, exterior Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,665,000 viewers (22nd place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes